fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval
Intervals or Levels are breaks in the single player of the ''F.E.A.R.'' games. Typically a load screen will appear as the games load the next map. The load screens in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate show mission objectives, images of the weapons needed to complete the mission, and images of targeted individuals and/or enemies. In F.E.A.R. 2, the load screens depict Alma Wade, along with some of the story and goals for the level. In F.E.A.R. 3, the loading screens feature a bit of the story or goal for the particular Interval, along with general hints and tips. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Interval 01 - Inception - Point of Origin Interval 02 - Initiation - First Encounter Interval 03 - Escalation - Infiltration Interval 03 - Escalation - Heavy Resistance Interval 03 - Escalation - Bad Waters Interval 03 - Escalation - Exeunt Omnes Interval 04 - Infiltration - LZ is Hot Interval 04 - Infiltration - Watchers Interval 05 - Extraction - Bishop Interval 05 - Extraction - Blindside Interval 06 - Interception - Sayonara, Sucker Interval 06 - Interception - Unauthorized Personnel Interval 06 - Interception - Afterimage Interval 07 - Redirection - Alice Wade Interval 07 - Redirection - Flight Interval 08 - Desolation - Urban Decay Interval 08 - Desolation - Point of Entry part 1 Interval 08 - Desolation - Point of Entry part 2 Interval 09 - Incursion - Lapdog Interval 09 - Incursion - Bypass Interval 10 - Revelation - The Vault Interval 11 - Retaliation - Ground Zero Interval 12 - Epilogue - Aftermath F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Interval 01 - Premonition - Sanctuary Interval 02 - Isolation - Awakening Interval 02 - Isolation - Discovery Interval 03 - Recognition - Withdrawal Interval 03 - Recognition - Replica Interval 04 - Devastation - Ruin Interval 04 - Devastation - Top Interval 05 - Provocation - Elementary Interval 05 - Provocation - Nurse's Office Interval 05 - Provocation - Snake Fist Interval 06 - Deterioration - Keegan Interval 06 - Deterioration - Epicenter Interval 06 - Deterioration - Approach Interval 07 - Union - Climax F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Interval 01 - Foxtrot 813 Interval 02 - Contact Interval 03 - Escape Interval 04 - Guidance Interval 05 - Rebirth F.E.A.R. 3 Interval 01 - Prison Interval 02 - Slums Interval 03 - Store Interval 04 - Suburbs Interval 05 - Tower Interval 06 - Bridge Interval 07 - Port Interval 08 - Ward F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Interval 01 - Contamination - Aftermath Interval 01 - Contamination - Metastasis Interval 02 - Flight - Ambush Interval 02 - Flight - Holiday Interval 02 - Flight - Desolation Interval 03 - Descent - Terminus Interval 03 - Descent - Orange Line Interval 03 - Descent - The L Interval 04 - Malice - Leviathan Interval 05 - Extraction Point - Malignancy Interval 05 - Extraction Point - Dark Heart Interval 06 - Epilogue F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' Interval 01 - Investigation - Arrival Interval 01 - Investigation - Underneath Interval 01 - Investigation - Firefight Interval 02 - Revelation - Rescue and Recon Interval 02 - Revelation - Disturbance Interval 03 - Apprehension - Pacification Interval 03 - Apprehension - Bio-Research Interval 03 - Apprehension - The Plaza Chase Interval 04 - Devastation - Buried Interval 04 - Devastation - The Deep Interval 05 - Infiltration - Relic Interval 05 - Infiltration - Base Camp Interval 06 - Exploration - Labyrinth Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Facility Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Production Interval 07 - Extermination - Showdown Category:Game Mechanics Category:Intervals